The Awesome and Cool Meeting
by kenzieee4
Summary: In Death City... In the Death Room... There sat two people... Who looked eerily similar. And had eerily similar behavior.. You guessed it! Gilbert Beilshmidt and Soul Eater Evans.


In Death City...

In the Death Room...

There sat two people...

Who looked eerily similar.

And had eerily similar behavior..

You guessed it! Gilbert Beilshmidt and Soul Eater Evans.

Were sitting in the same room...and arguing. Lord Death was trying not to laugh, and Maka and Elizaveta were both exasperated.

"I'm the coolest dude around," Soul smirked. Gilbert laughed his signature laugh of: "Kesesese...," and the sound of a bird "piyo~ing" could be heard. This truly was the most epic meeting any of the people in the room had seen in a long time.

"Dummkopf! I am zhe most awesome 'dude' around!" the Prussian declared triumphantly. Soul frowned.

"That wasn't cool...speaking another language that no one cool can understand isn't cool," he said. Gilbert froze, and Gilbird moved to peck Soul's eyes out. Was the little yellow bird successful? No. He tried though, right? You have to give him a little bit of credit for trying...

"Just because you say it isn't cool doesn't mean it's not cool. In fact, German is an awesome language! Your narrow-minded brain just can't process my superbly awesome sentences! Because I am awesome!" Gilbert "kesese'd" again and smirked, daring the scythe to come up with a rebuttle.

While those two were arguing about their various levels of coolness and awesomeness, Elizaveta and Maka were also arguing..

Over which one would lose the fight.

"Soul is so going to lose this!" Maka yelled. "He's incompetent and he only knows how to call things "cool" and "uncool!"

"So?" Elizaveta asked, her voice raising as well. "Gilbert can only call himself awesome! He isn't _really _awesome!" she claimed, readying her frying pan. Just in case she felt the urge to beat Maka's face in with it.

Maka huffed angrily. "And? Soul isn't actually cool either! He hardly ever wins any verbal arguments!"

"Yeah well, Gilbert never wins _any _verbal arguments!" Elizaveta replied smugly. She had finally outsmarted the other girl. Maka refused to back down, however.

"Soul couldn't even match soul wavelengths with _Black star! _He has no hope to beat a nation!" the girl laughed, thinking she had won.

"Ha! Gilbert isn't a nation any more! He's an ex-nation!" Elizaveta pointed out, snickering. Maka glared.

"Well..I.." she had no other words to say. Elizaveta had won.

Back with Gilbert and Soul..

The two goons were still fighting over ridiculousness.

"I'm so much more awesome than you will ever be!" Gilbert shouted. Soul shrugged.

"I'm way more cool, dude.." he replied with a bored expression. Gilbird pecked his face and he yelped, angrily swatting the little bird away. Gilbert glared.

"Don't hurt zhe awesome Gilbird?" he demanded angrily. Soul shrugged again.

"Hey, he pecked my face first," he pointed out. He grinned, revealing his shark-like teeth. Gilbert wasn't fazed.

"So! I don't want Gilbird hurt!" the Prussian frowned and placed Gilbird on his head gingerly. Soul laughed.

"Uncool, dude. Seriously, you care that much about a _bird?_" he smirked. Gilbert huffed.

"Ja! I do! He's awesome, so..I do care!" he scowled. You do _NOT _get away with being mean to Gilbird...you just didn't. That was Soul's first mistake. The next was letting his guard down.

"Uncool, man..uncool."

"Ja, vell..at least I don't cheat on my girlfriend with some cat lady!" Gilbert said victoriously. Soul's eyes widened.

"I DO NOT-!" he began, but couldn't finish his sentence because Maka had dragged him away..

And I can't tell you what she did because it may be graphic for some readers. I'll leave it to your imagination.

"I guess you two should probably go home. You've caused more trouble than helped solve any. Bye-bye!" Lord Death said in his goofy voice and shoved Elizaveta and Gilbert out of Death City through his mirror.

Boy, would those two have a story for Roderich and Ludwig afterwards..

"And I declared I was awesome and Soul bowed to me and said 'Of course, Master Awesome!"

...

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED AT ALL!"

The End.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know I haven't updated my other stories and all, but I couldn't resist doing this. This idea came up in a few conversations with friends, so I had to actually do it. Heh...I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Those two really are similar..kind of freaky!**

**(And you so know that Maka and Hungary would fight over who would lose...)**


End file.
